Impossible
by Chichilein
Summary: Beyblade, wir kennen und lieben es letztendlich auch wegen ihrer Shounen-ai hints. In dieser FF schauen wir genauer hin und finden heraus was es wirklich mit diesen "Hints" auf sich hat ... (KaRe AU)


Chichi: -rumschiel-

Alphonse (aus FMA): -cough- was soll denn das jetzt? Ich denke du wolltest ne neue Fanfic online stellen? Zur Freude und zum Leid einiger Fangirls ... -letzteres flüster-

Kai: ... /zu meinem Leid bessergesagt/

Chichi: -an Aru dranhäng- ich bin sentimental, mein 2. Baby (damit is die FF gemeint) ist geboren worden ... und das kurz nach Weihnachten ... ist das nicht toll?

Kai: -denkt: nope-

Alphonse: Natürlich, ich freu mich für dich

Kai: ... /wie kann man nur so freundlich zu einer Person sein, die den eigenen Bruder mit einem pairt/

Chichi: TT -Arutackleglomps- aishiteru, baby

Alphonse: OO ... nicht doch ...

Kai: ... /goth ... / Disclaimer?

Chichi: Oh, ganz vergessen ;

**Fandom:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Kai/Rei (Kare), ist zumindest vorgesehen, wer es nicht mag soll auf den hübschen "Zurück" Button oben im IE klicken, aber hurtig. Kein geflamme hier.

**Genre:** Shounen-Ai (vorraussichtlich), AU (wenn man es so will), Actionreich (denk ich mal)

**Warnung:** TC (Kreation von Chibi: True Character...is das überhaupt ne Warnung?), Eigeninterpretationen mancher Szenen, zu anfang Kai-centric. Beim prolog: SAP SAP SAP SAP SAP SAP!

**Widmung:** vorerst dem ganzen KaRe fandom, später mal sehn ...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade und all sein Spirit gehören Takao Aoki/TV TOKYO (BEYBLADE PROJECT) nichts gehört mir...nicht mal die Story in dem Sinn ... °XD Der Text in der Übersicht is ein auszug aus dem Lied "Impossible" von Christina Aguilera und Alicia Keys. No money at all.

**Danksagung:** Beta-chan (-Ayashi hug-) und Hilda (Japanisch-sama höhö)

Kai: Hast es bald?

Chichi: Ja, ja ...

**Anmerkung:** Bevor ihr lest, schafft euch das tolle Proggi an womit ihr Jap. Schriftzeichen auf eurem PC chan sehen könnt. (Hiragana und Kanji)

**Impossible**

**Der Anfang **

Du hast mich mal gefragt, wieso ich selbst in intimen Momenten nie die dunkelblauen Zeichen in meinem Gesicht entferne.

Ich denke ich kann sie nun wegwischen.

Du warst der erste der mich nicht in meinen Entscheidungen beeinflusst hat. Unendlich viele Fehler begeh ich, doch ich lerne aus ihnen und das weißt du.

Ich bin nicht perfekt, doch ist genau das mein Ziel.

Obwohl alles schon Jahre zurückliegt, erinnere ich mich noch immer daran wann mein Herz das erste Mal angefangen hatte für dich zu schlagen.

Zuerst war da dieser Bambusschirm.

Im Licht konnte man deutlich das Muster eines weißen Tigers erkennen, ansonsten war er im dunklen Rot gehalten, das im Regen seinen Schimmer verlor.

Dann kam dein ‚Geht es dir gut?'.

Das Fieber war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so stark, dennoch fühlte ich diesen Schwindel, die Hitze und die unfreiwillige Hilflosigkeit.

Ich glaube ich kann dir nun eine ehrliche Antwort auf alles geben.

Du bist und bleibst jemand besonderes und es liegt nicht nur an den katzenähnlichen Augen, den merkwürdigen spitzen Ohren und deinem unendlich großen Herz.

Sondern weil du bist, was du bist.

Weil du es schon immer warst.

Egal, ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht.

Lernt man nicht schon im Kindesalter, dass man große Miezen nicht zähmen kann?

Wer es dennoch versucht, kommt mit Kratzern davon, oder wird verschlungen.

Mir ist letzteres passiert.

Jedoch erst nachdem ich deine elektrisierende Stärke, tief, tief in mir spürte.

Und ich weiß, die Narben von damals werden für ewig bleiben, aber das, was die Leute um mich herum _Liebe_ nennen, ist das perfekte Abdeckmittel.

Oder ist das die Salbe, die diese Wunden irgendwann verschwinden lässt?

Sie nennen dich Verräter.

Sie wissen dich im Team.

Sie kennen dich als Blader.

Sie grüßen dich Freund.

Und ich?...

Ich erinnere mich an dich.

Als Spieler,

als Partner,

als Byakko,

als Mensch.

Das alles und noch viel mehr macht dich aus.

Die langen pechschwarzen Haare mit dem lila Stich. Das auffällige rote Bandana, dessen Mitte ein Yin Yang Zeichen ziert. Das sich wandelnde Gesicht, hart und doch sanft, wie deine goldgleichen stolzen Opale.

Auch wenn ich dich nicht handzahm machen kann, so lass mich wenigstens noch einen Moment länger bei dir verweilen, damit ich deine Fragen beantworten kann.

愛してる, レイ

Chichi: So, das wars.

Kai: -hust- Wie mikrig.

Chichi: WAS?

Alphonse: Oo -Chi² von Kai fern halt- er hats sicher nicht so gemeint ;

Kai: und ob ich es so gemeint hab

Chichi: Oó -knurr- EY sei Still, du hattest jetzt nen EIGENEN Prolog für dich du undankbares Teil du /wenn auch kurz/

Kai: ...wo ich ausschließlich über einen gewissen Herr Kon geredet/gedacht hab ...

Chichi: -cough- das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache, Russ. Das soll ne FUCKIN' KaRe werden, kapische?

Kai: ...

Alphonse: Chi², was heißt das Teil ganz am schluß?

Chichi & Kai: Aishiteru, Rei

Kai: -schiefanguck-

Chichi: -reschiefanguck-

Alphonse: -Hust- okay, Minna-san hinterlasst Chi² ein paar liebe Kommentare, bis zum nächsten Chapter (der hoffendlich nicht lange braucht) named: Ankunft


End file.
